


Early Mornings

by littlesciencebabies (readaholic2200)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readaholic2200/pseuds/littlesciencebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jemma wake up at 5:45 every morning, and Fitz is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

_Bzz bzz bzz_

The buzzing of the alarm clock sounded through their shared room.

_Bzz bzz bzz_

Fitz glanced at the clock on their bedside table through half-closed eyes. _5:45 am_. He let out a loud groan.

Meanwhile, Jemma immediately shot up out of bed and kissed Fitz on the cheek.

“Morning, love,” she said as she clambered over him to get out of their bed and turn the alarm off.

“It’s not morning until the sun comes up, and as I recall, the sun doesn’t come up at _5:45 in the bloody morning_ , Jemma,” he grumbled, one arm covering his eyes. “How can you always do this every day?”

“Well, I’m a morning person, Fitz, as you know, since we’ve been best friends for 13 years.” Jemma headed over to their closet to pick out their clothes for the day.

Every morning started just like this: the alarm would ring at 5:45, Fitz would moan about it, Jemma would wake up all Disney princess-like, Fitz would keep grumbling about how she’s too chipper for this early, then eventually Jemma would get him up.

“Yeah, I know that, Jemma. I’m a morning person, too, but I don’t think _this_ counts as morning.” He gestured towards the clock. Jemma could only smile at Fitz, who was currently shoving his head under his pillow to block out the sound of her talking. It was quite funny, actually.

“Get up.” Jemma pulled at Fitz’s arm, but he didn’t budge.

“You’re stealing my sleep, woman.” His voice was muffled by the pillow. “Can’t we just sleep _in_ for _once_?”

Jemma’s grip loosened on his arm, and he felt weight on the other side of their mattress. He uncovered his head from the pillow and saw Jemma getting back into bed and snuggling into his side.

“Fine, but only this once,” she said. Fitz put an arm around her and pulled her closer into his side.

“ _Finally_.” Jemma’s laughter rumbled into his side and he planted a kiss into her hair before the both of them fell back asleep.


End file.
